Sibling betrayal
by Squwerty
Summary: Bakura meets a girl while walking the streets of Japan at gone Midnight. Although she doesn't have a millennium item, she has a strong connection to Yami...
1. Bus stop

Bakura sat at the bus stop silently. Rain water dripped from his hair. He looked up as a bus passed, wrong. Bakura sighed and looked back down; he glanced over his watch, 11:23pm. He had been waiting for the number 607 bus for almost an hour. Bakura stood and left the cover of the bus stop. He walked down the road and kicked a stone, as he paced slowly into the black alley way, the first person he had seen in hours walked the opposite way to him. He planned not to pay any attention to her, but, it didn't go quite as planned.


	2. Ammie and Ryou

As Bakura got close to the girl in front of him, a blinding light glowed, and his millennium circle appeared on his chest, and Ryou took over. He looked up to the girl, she now wore a necklace, with a long string and small circular pendent. "Ammie?", Ryou asked, the girl nodded slowly, she broke into a smile and ran to Ryou. He embraced her, "I thought I'd never find you" he said kissing her on the forehead, Ammie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ryou on the lips. She then stepped away, "I think we better let our body owners meet" she giggled,

"Of course", they then both gasped and Bakura and Amy stood in their places, Amy reached for Bakura's circle and stroked the smooth metal, she then dropped it and held out her hand, "Amy" Bakura took her hand and shook it, he smiled and blushed lightly, "Bakura" he replied, letting go of her hand, Amy smiled and looked down, "Did you see it?" she then asked,

"Oh yeah" Bakura replied shyly,

"Right, so we… I mean they know each other" Amy stuttered

"It looks like it, but that's not a millennium piece, where did you get it?" Bakura asked taking the small metal coin on her necklace, "My mother gave it to me on my 13th birthday, but that is a millennium piece, where did you get it?" Amy asked, Bakura let go of the pendent and placed his hand over his own item, "My father bought it in Egypt and then gave it to me" he replied,

"Of course Egypt", she laughed, Bakura laughed back and paused, " Do you live nearby?" she asked,

"No, I was just waiting for the bus… and it didn't turn up so…" Amy cut in,

"You decided to stand in the rain?" she asked, Bakura then remembered it was raining and laughed,

"No, I was going to walk home, probably wouldn't get there 'til midnight though" he replied,

"Look, I live near, I can't have you walking home in the rain, would you like to spend the night in my flat? We do have a lot to talk about" Amy asked,

"I guess we do" Bakura smiled nervously scratching his head…


	3. Yami and Ammie

"What's up Joey?" asked Tristan as the moody blonde approached him.

"Bakura didn't meet us this morning" he replied sitting on the bench, Tai looked at Yugi and he nodded agreeing with Joey. "That's not like him" she said looking at the school gates,

"Oh, there he is" said Tristan, the four all looked to the gate as Bakura entered, they all stood and started to walk towards him until they saw who he was with. Bakura and Amy walked to the group, "Morning guys, this is Amy" he said gesturing to Amy, "Yugi, have you got your puzzle with you?" Bakura asked turning to Yugi, "Yeah, I always carry it, why?" the short boy replied, he swung his bag off his back and opened it, he pulled out his puzzle and placed it around his neck. As he did there was a flash of light and Yami stood in his place, Ammie stood opposite him. "Ammie, what are you doing here?" Yami shouted, Ammie shrunk, "Get out of my sight!" he demanded,

"I know you don't trust me, but hear me out. I know I, tricked you…"

"Try betrayed me"

"Fine whatever you want to call it, but I've changed" Ammie begged, Yami laughed,

"Of course you have, next thing you'll be telling me is that he's changed to…" Yami said looking at Bakura.

"Trust me, I'm family"

"Family!" asked Joey stepping in, Yami sighed,

"Ammie is my sister, my little sister, who betrayed me, and followed that bastard priest!" Yami shouted,

"Priest?" asked Tai,

"Yes, and his reincarnation is… Seto Kaiba" Yami sighed,

"The priest lives?" Ammie asked,

"Yes, but you wouldn't care if you'd changed" Yami glared at his sister,

"I don't care, why would I?" she asked taking a step back, "But, I believe the bell is about to go, and I wouldn't want Amy to be late because I'm arguing with my brother" Ammie droned, Yami sighed,

"Fine, but this is not over" they both stopped and went back to the corners of Yugi's and Amy's mind,

"Are you alright?"Bakura asked as Amy put her necklace back into her top, she smiled and nodded,

"Yes, don't worry" she peered over Bakura's shoulder, and saw the group of four walking away

"Oh yes, I have everything I need" Ammie purred,

"Excellent" replied Ryou…


	4. School sux

Joey busted out of the school doors, 20 minutes after the bell as usual. "Oh there he is, hey Joey" said Yugi, Joey turned to see him, Tristan and Tai walking towards him.

"Hey guys, no Bakura? He with Amy then?" Joey asked stretching his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I think they've spent the whole day together" Tai replied, Joey sighed,

"We better find him then". The group walked through the court yard, screaming children running around them. Joey suddenly stopped in his tracks, mouth wide open.

"What is it Joey?" asked Tristan, Joey pointed. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. Amy and Bakura sat on the top of a picnic bench, their feet resting on the seat. Amy had her hands around Bakura's shoulders and Bakura had his hands either side of her waist. And they were kissing intimately. Tristan laughed,

"Lucky guy" Joey and Tristan started to run towards them,

"Come on guys, leave them alone" Tai shouted after them, but it was to late. Bakura now held Amy's hands and they were gazing into each other's eyes. Joey snickered.

"Hey Bakura, how you doin'?" Bakura let go of Amy's hands,

"I erm, I'm fine thanks Joey" he replied nervously,

"Ha, well I never thought I'd see the day when…" Joey paused as here was a flash of light,

"And you may never again" hissed Ryou, at that moment Ryou and Ammie jumped off the bench together. Joey gulped nervously.

"Hey, Bakura, or whatever, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" Joey stuttered ,

"Save it mutt" Ammie said whipping around.

"Ah there it is again, been talking to Kaiba by any chance?" Joey sighed.

"No, I haven't awoken the priest yet, but you'll know about it when I do!" Ammie shouted,

"Do what?" asked Yami, now standing next to Joey, his arms crossed,

"Oh, brother, nothing, I was just… sorry" Ammie looked down,

"Millennium thief" he then shouted. Ryou looked up,

"What?" he scowled,

"Away with you, and Ammie, no body swapping at school", Ryou crossed his arms, but then left. Ammie bit her lip , but then gave in.

"Bakura" Amy smiled lightly, he took her in his arms and held her close.

"Bakura, thank you for looking after Amy, I know she's not my sister, but, I feel because Ammie resides in her, it is somewhat my responsibility" Yami then sighed and let Yugi take over.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo" smiled Joey edging to Bakura,

"What?" he asked,

"Bakura and Amy ey? Ey?" he asked, Amy lifted her head off Bakura's chest,

"What of it?" she asked,

"Well aren't you two just the most adorable couple ever?" Tristan laughed…


End file.
